That Blue Eyed Blonde
by Clemenmore
Summary: A drabble of when Andrea and Michonne first met. Andrea's POV. Michandrea
1. Chapter 1

**Walking Dead Fanfiction YAY!  
**

**Michonne/Andrea all the way.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

The walker's head fell to the ground with its motionless corps following, but that was not what captured Andrea's attention. Standing above her was a lithe woman in a cloak, blade drawn and dragging two walkers along with chains. The blonde wondered, briefly, if she was dead or hallucinating because this stranger appeared to have charged right out of Andrea's wild imagination.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Andrea blurted.

The cloaked woman gestured at the woods around them. Quickly getting to her feet, Andrea moved towards to walker with her knife lodged into its face. Her hands were shaking from the adrenaline rush. She picked up her discarded pistol on the way.

"Are you alright?"

It was surreal hearing another human's voice again. Andrea had not gone very long without hearing one. A short period of time with nothing but the cries of walkers and the sound of one's own desperation can be isolating.

This woman's voice did not even sound of this world.

Andrea scrambled for a response.

"Uh. . . Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks." The blonde felt awkward trying to communicate to this shrouded warrior.

'Get a grip, Andrea!' On that thought, Andrea gripped the knife firmly stuck in the walker face and dislodged it. Wiping the blood of on her pants legs, she began to feel empowered again. Without the knife at hand Andrea felt naked, more so in front of this katana wielding enigma.

It may not be a sword but it did not need to be.

She could feel the stranger's gaze burning into her.

"You dispatched those two well." The woman spoke quietly; her voice was gravely as if she hadn't spoken in a long time.

Andrea laughed nervously.

"Well it wouldn't have mattered how well I took those two out if you hadn't suddenly appeared to save my skin."

The blonde turned to look at her savior better as the silence between them grew in birth, with only the sound of the strange woman's walker pets gurgling. Andrea was unsure on how to proceed. If they were having a staring contest, she was sure the stoic woman would win.

Andrea sighed and put a genuine smile on her face.

"I'm Andrea."

The woman didn't move to shake the strangers hands. Andrea already sensed this was a lady with boundaries.

"Michonne."

"Michonne."Andrea repeated immediately.

The name was exotic and she knew that if she spent too much time thinking about how it works she would forget how to say it right. Andrea did not think this serious woman would repeat herself.

Warmth grew in Andrea's heart for this new person.

This "Michonne".

By sharing names, Andrea felt a certain camaraderie towards this dark skinned woman. She always felt it among other survivors, but even those feelings took some time to settle in her. Not this time though. Andrea already felt fond of this eccentric looking woman.

Michonne pulled back the hood of her poncho, revealing her face to Andrea.

Andrea felt her heart skip, momentarily. This woman was beautiful. The dread locks made Michonne look wild while the headband holding them from her face made her look severe. Though Michonne's face was incredibly serious, her eyes spoke volumes of emotions.

This was a woman of action and not words.

Andrea stared into her eyes longer then was appropriate and not before too long Michonne shifted her body and looked away.

"Are you coming or not?" Michonne asked her brusquley.

The blonde snapped out of her gaze.

"Yes or no?" the woman grunted irritably.

"Uh... Yeah! Yes." Andrea guiltily assumed she was going to be traveling with Michonne before the dark skinned woman asked. She trotted across the short distance between Michonne and herself.

Andrea took her place at Michonne's side.

That was the last they had spoken to each other in hours. It would be night fall soon. The duo shuffled through the woods at a slow pace. Andrea tried not to be bothered by Michonne's pet walkers. She did not feel it was appropriate yet to ask about them. They made her anxious.

Andrea knew that Michonne, smartly, keeps them around to mask her odor. The pet walkers were pretty much harmless. They had no arms, no jaw, and not teeth. They just hissed and gurgled now and again.

These walkers were special. Why keep two? Though it was difficult to tell these walkers looked African American like Michonne. Maybe they were her brothers. Or maybe one of them was a lover. Andrea kept herself preoccupied with these thoughts for some time till Michonne decided to speak.

"Can you climb a tree?"

To Andrea the question came all the way from the left field. She shot Michonne an inquisitive look before nodding.

"I sleep in the trees if I can't find any reasonable shelter." Michonne explained in a hushed whisper.

Andrea already began look for a good tree that she could spend a night in. After a moment her blue eyes landed on a very old looking oak tree. She would have liked to get a closer look but she was reluctant to stray too far from Michonne.

"Hey Michonne…" Andrea called out to the other woman. She felt awkward saying Michonne's name out loud. The blonde hoped that she would be around the woman long enough to get used to saying it. Michonne was at her side immediately, looking around energetically. Andrea quirked a smile at the strange woman's enthusiasm to defend.

"It's nothing like that." The blue eyed blonde whispered to Michonne, patting her arm reflexively.

Michonne flinched at the contact and took a step back. Andrea, realizing her error decided to skip right to the point.

"This looks like a good tree, doesn't it?" Andrea stated, pointing to the tree in question.

Michonne grunted in response, walking to the tree. Andre followed a safe distance behind her.

"This will do fine." The woman glared at Andrea.

'Crap' is all Andre could think. She had pissed off this new companion already. Andrea looked away from the woman, suddenly very uncomfortable under such an intense look.

"I'll climb up the tree first. You can toss me your stuff once I am up." Andrea walked briskly past Michonne. Andrea surveyed the tree for a moment, trying to ignoring the prickly feeling on the back of her neck. Michonne was staring at her.

"I'll help you up." Suddenly whispered into her hair.

The warmth of Michonne's breath tickled Andrea's ear. Andrea jumped right out of her skin, but she knew better not to make a sound. She caught herself on the tree trunk.

Andrea whipped around, feeling vaguely annoyed at Michonne and significantly irate with herself. Her heart was still racing and it wasn't from being spooked. The other woman's voice was quite sensual.

"Jesus Christ! You scared the crap out of me!" the blonde hissed at the dark woman. Her anger left her quickly and was replaced with mirth once she saw a vague smile at the corner of Michonne's delightful lips. Those dark brown eyes were laughing. Andrea knew hers were too and there was a nice blush to accompany it.

Michonne got down on one knee and held her hands out, cupped.

Andrea placed one foot in, wondering if she might be too heavy. The hesitation almost broke her neck because Michonne practically launched her into the branches above. The blonde reached out for purchase and grabbed hold, pulling her entire body upwards. Well she now knew her weight was not a problem.

Andrea crawled along the large branch into the dip where all the major branches met. It was pretty large. A person could sit comfortably there. The blonde spied the dark woman below looking up at her expectantly. Michonne was tying her walker's to the tree.

"Alright you can toss your stuff up." Michonne hurled the duffel bag at her, but Andrea caught it easily. Andrea looked around for some branches to wedge it in between. Cramming the bag in its permanent place for the night, Andrea took a moment to breath. The blonde turned to assist Michonne up into the tree but said woman almost knocked her out of it. Andrea stumbled for a moment before Michonne caught her.

"Why didn't you wait for me to pull you up?" Andrea asked bewildered. Michonne never replied, instead she began to search through her duffel bag.

Andrea gently sat down, leaning against a branch. Suddenly she felt the physical exertion of the past day or so catch up to her. Soon enough the exhaustion brought on tears. The blonde cried silently turning away from Michonne, not wanting the woman to see her so fragile.

Michonne really did not strike Andrea as the type to pass out hugs or physically comfort anyone.

"Andrea…"

The blonde heard the dark woman whisper to her softly. Andrea chose to ignore it the first time, immaturely hoping Michonne would try to call her attention again. Michonne's warm hand softly grasped her shoulder, jostling Andrea.

"You need to eat."

Michonne presented Andrea with an open can of something; a spoon was sticking out of it. Andrea could not see the contents with the lack of illumination. She could not really smell it either. It did not matter though. Andrea's stomach roared with the knowledge that there was food bestowed to her. Andrea took hold of the can and took a spoonful into her mouth.

The blonde inadvertently moaned. It was red beans but it tasted like pure ecstasy.

Before she took another bite, Michonne wrapped her poncho around both Andrea and herself. She smoothly slid her around the blonde pulling the startled woman closer. The blue eyed woman tried to pretend that this was not strange feeling. It was normal, in a survival crisis for people to huddle up and share body heat.

Andrea inhaled the smell of Michonne. They both probably smelled terrible but one gets use to it, like it even; and Andrea did like Michonne's smell, she decided.

Michonne whipped out a spoon of her own and began to share the beans with Andrea. The two remained content with not speaking as they ate. The spoon scraping the inside of the can was the only noise shared between them. Once the meal was finished Michonne disposed of the can. Her body began to settle against Andrea's and relax.

As the blonde began to drift off into sleep, she felt gratefulness towards Michonne. This hardened woman saved her life and then kindly took her in. Underneath the stars above, Andrea ached to tell Michonne everything about herself; her plights, her joys, her life. But Andrea knew better. Now was not the time or place… when that will be she was not sure. Michonne was silent and guarded. Andrea already inherently trusted the woman but she had yet to gain Michonne's trust.

Andrea was too tired at the moment to let her mind keep buzzing. She laid her head on her savior's shoulder and let the heartbeat of another human being lulled her into a deep rest.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: It has been a spectacularly long time since I have written and posted fanfiction. I missed it a lot. I suffered from writer's block but I was doing fantastic in the art department so I focused my efforts over there. But Michonne/Andrea feels just are too much for me just to draw pictures and comics for. I needed to write too.  
**

**I had this written out a week ago but it took me three days just to type this.  
**

**So please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was planning on making this a story...I just forgot to mention that to anyone.**

**This chapter is much longer then the first one.**

* * *

.

.

.

It has been a month since Andrea's fateful encounter with Michonne.

One month they have been traveling companions.

One month of Michonne getting on Andrea's every nerve.

Michonne was coddling her.

Andrea is the kind of person who needs to feel like she is of assistance and of use. She was a doer; not a don't-er or even a do as little as possible-er. Michonne was literally forcing her to not work to her fullest potential.

Andrea was never out of Michonne's line of sight. That woman kept a bead on her at all times it feels.

Now, this did not bother the blonde because the treatment was mutual. Andrea did not want to be left alone for more than a few minutes and she did not want Michonne to be left alone that long either, no matter how capable the enigma was with a sword. Andrea felt a fierce need to protect Michonne.

They were a duo; a partnership.

The blonde was alone with the sentiment because Michonne would not allow her participate in anything beyond setting up camp. Andrea helped with menial tasks, nothing that would insure that Michonne would want to keep her around. Andrea still fears that the next time she takes a short rest period to sleep, she will awaken abandoned and alone. The idea haunts her.

Michonne was set in her ways. The woman obviously only ever had to answer to herself because she wouldn't only let herself do the important things. If a walker suddenly appeared the only way Andrea knew that Michonne acknowledged she was even there was by signaling the blonde to hault and then the warrior was gone in a swift flash.

Andrea gets it. Michonnes methods are superior to hers. Michonne had a sword and Andrea had a knife. The blonde got it. What she did not understand was why Michonne was so presumptuous. Did she assume that Andrea was incapable of defending herself because she had to save to blonde the very moment before they met? Andrea felt if the struggle before she went down should have proven some worth in her.

Having once been a lawyer; a person of law, reasoning, and compromise; Andrea would have dealt with this issue a much sooner. She would have applied diplomacy if she actually thought it would work.

And that line of thought leads to another issue Andrea has with her travel companion; absent amount of communication between her and this still stranger.

It just seemed disconcerting that Michonne would not even share something aside from her name with Andrea. Andrea had already shared so much. She had ramble on about this or that; who she was before this new Hell; A summarized version of the events that led up to Michonne's dramatic introduction into her life. The sword wielding survivor did not give any of herself away in return, though.

Andrea supposed it was really her own fault for expecting that of the woman. Michonne did not owe her a damn thing. Maybe that really all one has left in the crazy fucked up world is one's sense of self, and it should not be compromised easily.

Who knows?

'I sure as hell don't.' Andrea mused with a sigh.

A day ago, Andrea discovered a deer stand around the time they were preparing to find another tree to climb. It had been a week since the last not-tree shelter. The moment Andrea saw the deer stand she took it as the blessing it was. Not a tree.

It was about fifteen feet in the air, looking like it had been the product of inspiration fueled by a grown man's crushed childhood dreams of having the coolest tree house ever.

Andrea had pointed it out to Michonne, who looked wary of it. The blonde knew it was because of the stair case leading upward into it. It gave walker liberties. It took a couple of minutes of coaxing; which was actually Andrea listing of the possible goodies hidden inside, like beef jerky. Once Michonne unsheathed her sword, the blonde felt triumphant. No tree tonight!

Andrea unsheathed her knife; Michonne was already too far away for her to feel comfortable. She kept a keen eye on the warrior, but aware of the pet walkers in her peripheral vision.

Michonne methodically opened the door to the deer stand and peeked her blade in. After a moment Michonne jerked the door open then immediately stepped back to cover her nose.

Dead body.

Andrea began to chain the walkers up to one of the pillars holding the deer stand up. The walkers still bothered her but they were becoming background noise to her. She climbed the stairs and was welcomed by the vision of Michonne leaning over the corpse of a man who shot himself in the head. There were two trunks against the wall; a coat rack with a hat and a heavy coat hanging from; and a stack of brown boxes.

"I tied the walkers up for you." Andrea grunted as she sat down.

Michonne turned around, tossing a pistol to Andrea. The blonde caught it fluidly, ignoring that this was looted off a dead man.

"Got to love the second amendment. Who goes hunting with a pistol?" Andrea pondered out loud. She then spied a stack of ammo clips. Jackpot.

They spent the next half hour digging through the trunks. They found: a first aid kit, a large wool blanket, a map, a compass, a flash light, a couple battery packets, matches, a hammer, the large stack of boxes were actually filled with MRE's. Andrea now has her own canteen!

They had decided to leave corpse wear it was. It could attract unwanted attention if they toss it out into the wild.

The terrible odor aside, Andrea felt so elated and happy by with this find that she still couldn't wipe the smile of her face a day later.

Michonne was resting in the corner that was furthest away from the deer stands threshold. The dark woman was wrapped around her katana. She had been sleeping soundly for an hour now; the only movements detectable where the slight flex of her forearms and her slowed breathing.

Andrea gazed at Michonne's right arm for some indiscernible amount of time.

Snatching her azure eyes away, Andrea turned her attention to the growth below and around. She only peaked, hoping that if a walked did come by it would just go its merry way not even noticing her. Everything thin so still and absent of activity. The wind was absent; as was the sound of forest life. The world around seemed petrified.

Dead.

A melancholy began to take Andrea's thoughts. Before she felt the grip of maudlin woe, a flock of birds burst from the treetops. The blonde immediately stiffened then trained her gun over the lip of the window that faced the sudden activity.

The world returned to its remote state once again.

Andrea's heart pounded inside her chests, deafening her ears. She remained still, staunch without flinching, hoping her heart would calm down.

Once having caught her breath, Andrea turned to check on Michonne. The woman astoundingly remained asleep. Andrea had been sure the slightest activity would have startled Michonne awake.

Then the question hit Andrea.

'How often did Michonne really sleep before I tagged along?'

The blonde assumed that the answer was Michonne did not sleep very often and when she did, she did so fitfully. The woman with the wild hair clung to her sword as if it were a life line. Andrea knew that that is what it was. That blade has been Michonne's protection and companion.

You know the world is fucked up when a sword becomes not only a weapon but a security blanket.

Andrea suddenly felt a deep pain in her heart for this woman. The blonde felt her body flush and her eyes began to water.

Now, Andrea had always been thankful of the fact that she did not have to go through this hell alone. She had her sister and then there were others that became more that became a group. There had always been someone there. It may not have all been perfect but she was not going to complain. Andrea had not had to face the world without someone there with her.

But Michonne had been alone.

All she seemed to have were these walkers, whoever they once were. Andrea wondered if she had been the first person Michonne has actually encountered since the very beginning. Did Michonne think she was only one left until Andrea?

Andrea was overcome with admiration for the slumbering woman across from her. She began to weep from the plethora of emotion gnawing at her from the inside out. It was truly an honor to be able to travel with someone who survived trial by fire and emerged from the ashes the most explicit survivor Andrea had ever met.

Michonne appeared to do it all alone.

'And she trusts me enough to watch over her so that she can recharge.'

It took quite a lot of restraint for Andrea not to scramble across the short margin and embrace the slumbering warrior.

By the time Michonne finally stirred from her heavy sleep, it was nightfall. Andrea watched from the shadows, as her companion began to come back to Earth.

"Good morning."

The moonlight clearly illuminated Michonne enough that Andrea watched with delight as the dark skinned beauty began to scowl.

"You let me sleep too long." Michonne growled. She glared at Andrea just to let her know how displeased she was with the light skinned woman. What dark woman did not know was that Andrea had begun to categorize that expression as Michonne's "pouty face".

"I wanted to surprise you with dinner." Andrea stretched her arm out from the darkness into the moonlight, baring a ripped open MRE packet; a plastic spork, entrenched in it.

"It is beef stew. I labored over it all day so you better eat it." Andrea chuckled. Michonne swiped it from her grasp. Andrea had already eaten and was nibbling on some of the crackers she found in the package. There were plenty of goodies in these MRE's.

Remaining in the shadows, Andrea was quietly enraptured with the site of Michonne eating. The black woman tipped her head back and began to scrape the contents of the packet into her mouth, pausing to chew and swallow then repeat, till there was nothing left. Andrea wondered if she even tasted the food. Beef stew is one of the better MRE's, Andrea thought enviously.

And then Michonne grabbed her canteen.

Andrea remained vigilant of the muscles contracting in Michonne's strong neck and arm, as the dark skinned woman became engrossed in drinking water. Soon enough, the warrior had her fill and pulled the bottle away from her lips, wiping the any excess water off, breathing through her nose. The moment passed leaving a Andrea very uncomfortable with a clueless Michonne. Thankfully it did not last long.

Michonne's obsidian eyes pierced through the dark veil strait into Andrea's blue eyes.

"Go to sleep. We have an early morning."

Michonne kicked the wool blanket over to Andrea. The blonde took a swig of water from her newly scavenged canteen then rolled up in the blanket.

"Goodnight, Michonne."

"…Yeah."

Andrea closed her eyes, feeling the exhausted. Andrea cracked her eyes open. She has an issue with going to sleep sometimes. When her eyes are closed all she can see people's faces, bad memories, good memories, and scenarios. Not being able to rest is a serious problem. To survive in this damned world your senses need to be at their best. This issue has plagued Andrea time and time again since the walker shit hit the fan. Recently, though, Andrea has found the solution in Michonne's strange behavior when she thinks Andrea is asleep.

It took two weeks for Andrea to notice what Michonne was actually doing.

When it was Andrea's time to rest and sleep Michonne would watch her. It was a crushing heedful stare. It never felt threatening, but it did startle Andrea when she first noticed it. The blonde would fall asleep with dark haired woman staring at her and then wake up to the dark woman still staring at her or turning away from her.

Andrea considered that maybe Michonne still has not adjusted to the fact that there is another person around aside from herself. Well whatever reason Michonne may have, Andrea did not wish much to hear.

She just knew how it made her feel: safe, protected, and maybe sometimes . . . important.

Andrea found she fell asleep much better if she was absolutely sure Michonne was watching over her. Sometimes calmly lying against the other woman was more than enough to permit Andrea to finally catch some shut eye. Bored one night, she began to stare back at Michonne. This did not hinder Michonne's vigilance over Andrea. Some nights Andrea would just stare at her companion until her eyes began to close of their own volition.

It was very effective for Andrea, so she returned the favor and watched over Michonne while the warrior slept. The blonde did not find the task difficult because Michonne was not hard woman to look at.

A drowsy fog began to seep into Andrea's tired form whilst she watched Michonne watch her.

Tonight, the blue eyed blonde absolved herself of all her personal issues with Michonne. She was not going to blame Michonne for not wanting to share herself with Andrea, yet, if at all, ever. Something had happened to everyone who has so far survived this catastrophe. Whatever it had done to change Michonne; good or bad; it kept the woman thriving.

Andrea was not going to push anymore and she was okay with that for now. Andrea is starting to see that she is becoming a slightly vital to Michonne. Providing this beautiful woman with enough security and comfort that she may sleep enough to recuperate from the day to day strain of this apocalypse was enough for the blonde.

Suddenly the toe of a boot tapped her ankle.

"Sleep, Andrea."

The blonde woman yawned in response. She began to doze off, thoughts of her epiphany and how it will affect her future interactions with Michonne.

'One thing is for sure. Just because she won't talk to me about anything doesn't mean I wont talk to her about everything.'

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah there are going to be more chapters. You guys are dealing with an Andrea sympathizer here. I love/hate this chapter. I hope you guys like this new chapter. It turned out way longer then I expected. Sorry for any flaws you may see. I combed over it but I am not perfect. :/ **

**Reviews and PMS are appreciated!**


End file.
